He'll Always Return
by absolute nonsense
Summary: She scans the crowd and her eyes land on a crazy haired, black leather jacket wearing man.


**A/N: Heyy guys, so here's just another thing I'm writing. I don't know, I kinda got this idea last night so I decided to write it, well type. Please you guys, if you like my writing, I have another story, called _Hidden Love. _Also a R/J, so you guys can check that out, but anyways, here it is, hope you'll like it. I really love this story, I ahve to say, I had tons of fun writing it. Anways again, Bad or good comments are accepted. Thanks, R&R**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, not even Milo Ventmiglia :'( sniff sniff**

**Note: Please at the end, tell me if you want it to be a one shot ot a Lit. Cause if you want it to be a Lit. I have an idea. So anyways R&R ♥**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**He'll Always Return**_

It was the day. The day she had been waiting for has finally arrived. Her graduation. Butterflies filled her stomach. Rory Gilmore looked at herself in the mirror in her graduation gown. Smiling to herself. Proud to be where she is that this very moment and proud to be selected again as valedictorian. Four years, it took four years for this day. She couldn't be anymore happier. A knock came from the door. Her mother came in. She smiled at her baby and huged her. "You ready hunny?"

"More than ever."

They called in all the graduates to the hall. They sat down. As people filled the seats. Lorelai came with Luke, Lane with Zach. Sookie and Jackson. Her grandparents. And, of course, her fiancé. Logan. The ceremony started. After awhile, they called Rory to make her speach.

"Hello fellow graduates, family and friends. Thank you for coming. Thank you for selecting me as your valedictorian. I am honnored. These past four years at Yale, have been the most rewarding years of our lives. I've done things that I've never thought of doing. I worked hard to be where I am right now. We all did. I got to meet the most amazing people here. I couldn't have survived without the people who love me." Rory smiled, and looks threw the crowed seeing they're reaction. Her mom, Luke, Lane, Logan, her grandparents, everyone was so proud of her and crying. Suddenly her eyes stoped, at a crazy hair, black leather jacket guy, leaning againest the wall. It took her three seconds to realize who it was. A smile grew upon her face. And unbelievebily, she could see him smiling back at her. Then something got to her, she started talking out of her line. "You know, I took about a year off of Yale. I thought that I wasn't meant to be here, as if I wasn't good enough. I was scared. But one day, a friend of mine came and gave me the reality check I needed. He told me that I was making a huge mistake and that its not suppose to be easy and that I'm suppse to go threw hell. So basically, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for him." Rory's eyes filled as she spoke. Logan had this huge smile on his face, thinking that it was him, she was refering to. But Jess knows that it is really himself she was talking about. "I was...When I was in Yale. I went threw...like a test about love. It made me realize something, that love is a boom-a-rang." The crowed looked at her funny. Lorelai knew where this was going, and _who _Rory was talking about, but why was she talking about him now? "You have it for some time, and you know that sooner or later you have to throw it away. And...you throw it and you think it wont come back but eventually, it does. It does come back. And you keep throwing it and throwing it, but yet you know that he's always gonna come back. And maybe...and just maybe, you and that person are just meant to be. And now I'm going to catch that boom-a-rang and I'm not going to let it go this time, I'm going to keep it." Rory's eyes never left Jess but when she looked at Logan and saw him smiling from ear to ear, she knew he thought it was him, and that was not going to be easy to explain. She shook her head and came back to reality. "Anyways, thank you." Everyone claped as Rory went back to her seat.

"What was that about?" Sookie asked Lorelai.

"No idea. We practice the speach, but she didn't say that there was more."

"Hm."

The dean was calling the students names to come and get they're diploma.

"Paris Eustace Geller." The dean said, she went up and got her diploma and posed for the pictures.

"Rory's next." Lorelai said to Luke.

"Lorleai Leigh Gilmore." Rory came out and took her diploma and posed as her mother took pictures, but her eyes were on Jess, seeing him clap and smile, just made Rory smiled.

"Ladies and gentelmens, we are gald to present you, the class of 2007-2008!" The dean said, then everyone stood up and claped as the graduates threw they're hats in the air. Rory ran to her mother and everyone there.

"Ooooooh, Rory we are so proud of you!" Sookie shouted crying.

"Why are you all crying. You guys said you wouldn't. Come on, Logan and Zach aren't. Oh my god! Luke your crying!" Rory laughed.

"No, I'm not!" He said and wiped away the tears. They all laughed. Her mother came up to her and huged her as hard as she could. Then Lane came up to her and congratuled her. Her grand-parents couldn't be anymore happier and proud. "Rory, we have a gift for you." Emily said.

"Ok."

"Here you go, and remember it is all for you." Richard said and handed an envelope to her. She opened it and pulled out a piece of paper and then her month droped.

"What is it?" Lane asked.

"100,000$!" Rory yelled then hugged her grandparents. "Oh my god, thank you." Then she walked up to Logan. "Hey Ace. Thank you so much for that speach."

"What speach?"

"You know. The one where you said you would't be standing there if it wasn't for me." He said with a big smile.

"Oooh, that's not about...right yeah. Um, excuse for a second. I should go and talk to Paris." then she left. She saw Paris and taped her shoulder. She turned around, they girls smiled then hugged.

"Well, we did it." Paris said.

"We did."

"I'm gonna miss you." Paris said with a tear spilling down. "Me too." They girls hugged then Paris said that they should still stay in touch. Then left to see Doyle. Rory looked around for him, then suddenly a hi, came behind her. She turned around, and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"My own friend, didn't invite me to her graduation, huh, I'm hurt." He said sarcasticlly and put his hand on his chest.

"Oh sorry. I was going to. Really." She said.

"I know. Congratulation. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks." She said then hugged him. They pulled away.

"Nice speach." He said smirking, she giggled.

"I'm happy you came."

"I wouldn't miss it." He smiled. "so, I heard, there's some kind of after party, like a prom." Jess said.

"Oh yeah. But I'm not going." Rory said sadly.

"Why?"

"Logan and I were suppose to go, but he has to go to London, in about a hour, so we can't go. I don't have a date. I have two tickets for nothing."

"Rory? I know I promised to take you to your high school prom, and I'm sorry I didn't. To make it up for it. Can I take you to your Yale prom?" Jess asked hoping she'll agree.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Ok. Pick me up at my house at 7. Wear something nice." They smiled. They were quite for about a second until he spotted something shining on her finger. "Nice ring." He said and took her hand to see it closly. "Looks like a...an engrament ring."

"Yeah it is."

"Oh. Then who's the lucky guy." Jess said with a fake smile.

"Logan."

"Logan? Blond rich dick head. He finally purposed huh?" Rory just nodded.

"Congratulations."

"Wow, two in 1 minute, I feel special." She said trying to lighting up the mood. They were quite again. "Well I better go." Jess said.

"Yeah, me too."

"I'll see soon."

"7 o'clock." She reminded him.

"I'll be there." And with that, Jess smiled and kissed her on the cheeck then walked away into the sunlight. Rory placed her hand on her cheeck then smiled, then walked back to everyone.

"Hey, you guys ready to go to lunch?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Zach and Jackson both said at the same time.

"Rory, you pick where you wanna go eat." Lane said.

"Why don't we just go to The Drangon Fly and Sookie can cook, don't you have food already ready?"

"Yes I do. Lets go." Sookie says. Everyone walked to the packing lot. As Rory stared where Jess was. "Hey hunny. You ok?" Lorelai said as she put her arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on." Lorelai kissed Rory's head and they walked away.

_**-xxx-**_

They were at the Dragon Fly, eating, talking, laughing. Rory was very excited about tonight. Although she may not be with her fiancé, but at least she's with her best friend. The lunch was great, Sookie was serving the desert, but Logan had to go. He thanked Sookie for the food, and said bye to everyone, and Rory walked him out.

"Do you have to go?" Rory said a bit sad.

"I wish I could stay, but my dad needs me. Are you still upset that you can't go to the dance?"

Rory stay silent for a bit, thinking whether or not to tell him she has a date. She decided not to. He'll never find out anyways. "Nah, it's ok. Don't worry." She smiled. He kissed her, then pulled away. "I'll call you when I get there."

"K." She said a kissed him. Then he went in his car and drove off. She walked back into the inn.

After awhile, the lunch has ended and everyone left. Rory and Lorelai were walking back home, and Rory had this huge smile on her face, yet for no reason. Soon they arrived home, and Rory ran to the bathroom, to take a shower. After she came out and yelled for her mother to come and help her with something.

"MOM! FANSHION CRISES! COME!" Rory yelled from her room. And Lorelai came running down.

"Hunny? Fashion crises for what? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the dance, duh."

"But, you have no date. Logan's in London. Oh no." Lorelai said knowing something was up. "You have another date." She said, but not as a question, but as a statement. Rory said nothing, Lorelai says, "Oh my god, you do! Who?"

"_Jess._" Rory whispered. Hoping Lorelai wouldn't hear, but she did. "JESS! How? What? Why?"

"Well, to answer your 'how', he came to my graduation."

"I didn't see him." Lorelai intorupted.

"He was in the back. And when I said I was going to talk to Paris, I also went to talk to him. And I don't know how it happened. Apparently he knew about the dance after, and he asked if I was going, I said no, cause I didn't have a date. then he asked me. And I said yes."

"Wwwwhy?"

"When I saw him, when I was making my speach. I don't know. I got this weird feeling, and started rambling things about him and--" She got intorupted again by her mother.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew you were talking about him." Lorelai said. she saw Rory smile. No matter how much, Jess hurt Rory, no matter how he broke your heart, no matter how many times he'll leave her. He will always make her smile. Which made Lorelai smile. And which made her wonder if Rory has still feelings for him. "Well, since we have so little time, and so much to do. Let's get started." Lorelai said and then started to do Rory's hair.

After about 2 hours later, the door bell rang at the Gilmore's girls house.

"Oh my god! He's here. I'm not ready, oh my god, oh my god." Rory said pacing.

"Rory, hun. Calm down."

"Calm down! How?"

"I'll go get the door. You're ready." Lorelai said and walked out of her daughter's room, and went to open the door. She found Jess in the door-way, dressed in nice, clean, casual dress pants and a white button down shirt . "Hi." He said.

"Hey Jess. Come in." Lorelai says and moves to the side to let Jess in. He made his way to the living room.

"You can just sit down. Rory will be out in a minute." Jess nodded. Lorelai went to Rory. "You ready?" She asked.

"I'm so nervous." Rory said.

"You'll be fine." Rory walks out of her room, and when Jess saw her he stood. When he saw her, it took his breath away. She looked so amazing. She was the most beautiful women he ever met. She was wearing a nice light blue crystal silk dress. That goes down to her feet. Wearing silver heals. Her hair was kind of wavy. Earing and a dimonde neckless. _Her dress matches her eyes_, Jess thought.

"How do I look?" Rory asked.

"Beautiful." Jess answered. Rory blushed, and says, "You look good too."

"Well we better go." Jess suggested.

"Yeah. Bye mom."

"Bye hun. Bye Jess."

"Bye." He said.

"Don't wait up." Rory said and kissed her mom then left.

They walked to Jess' car. They got in without saying a word. The whole car ride, was silent. Yet a comfortable silence. Finally they had arrived. They parked they car and got out. They saw lights coming out of the gym and music playing.

"Oh, I'm so excited." Rory said as they walked in. They gave they're tickets to the guy at the door, and then they walked in. Music was playing and people were dancing, Rory had this happy expression on her face. "Come on." Rory said taking Jess' hand and started to dance. Jess just stood there and said, "I'm kinda not a dancer."

"Then why did you come huh?" She said jokingly. "Pleaseeeee, for meeeee."

"Fine."

They were having a great time, it went by so fast, Rory didn't even realize they had been at the prom for two hours and a half. Rory got to see all her friends for the last time and it was hard saying goodbye to everyone, well maybe not everyone...

"Ok everyone! Time for our three last songs of the night." The DJ said. Two fast dirty songs.

"Ok, our last song of the night." The DJ annonced. Suddenly ' Thinking over.' (By Dana Glover) started playing. They looked at each other then smiled. Rory put her arms around Jess' neck and leaned againest his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. They were almost hugging. Jess rested his chin on Rory's shoulder. They were just enjoying each other's company.

"This couldn't be anymore perfect." Rory said closing her eyes. Without thinking Jess said, "I can make even more perfect." Rory pulled away bit to look at him.

"Oh yeah? How?" She smiling. Jess lead in to her, and without realizing, his lips were gently on hers. And Rory, completely forgeting Logan, was kissing Jess back. The most, perfect and passionate kiss they ever had. They pulled away. Smiled at each other. She rested her head, back again on his shoulder then whispers, "_Yeah, it was perfect_."

After the dance had ended. Rory said bye to all her friend then left. Jess and Rory got in the car and drove back to Stars Hollow. They didn't have to say a word. They just turned on the radio. Suddenly, 'Ocean Avenue' (By Yellowcard.) started to play. Rory was listening to the lyrics and realized something.

_"There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night"_

They song remined her of her and Jess. Where they would be hanging out all the time. She kept listening. And then the chours came:

_"If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away"_

If they could be together, things would have probably gotten better. And when they said. _We could leave this town and run forever, _it reminded Rory of the time, where Jess came to see her at yale and asked her to come and run away with him. She looked at him. With a sad face. Then looked back down, and smiled.

_"I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow_

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away..."_

Finally, the song had ended. Jess wasn't not going the way to the Gilmore Girls' house. Rory knew this road and where he was going. They parked in front of the brigde. He got out of the car and went to Rory's side and opened the door. She got out and asked, "Why are we here?" "I have a suprise for you." He said with a smirk. They walked to the middle of the brigde. Then Jess turned around and looked at Rory. He put his hand out and said, "May I have just one more dance. I don't want this night to end, but unfortunatly it has to. So I want it to end perfectly." "You may. But there is no music." Rory says taking his hand. "I'll make music." He says and starts humming in her ear. She smiles and they begin dancing. "Your a horrible singer." Rory said giggling. "I know." Jess agreed. Still humming. "But I like it." She says. Still humming, and dancing. They were dancing for about 10 minutes until, Jess was tired of humming. They pulled away. "I want to give you something." Jess says getting something out of he's pocket. It was a small velte box. He handed it to her. "Oh, I wonder what it is." She says and opens it. Her eyes widen. It was a neckless. A silver neckless with a silver heart. "Awwe. Jess it's beautiful. I love it." She says and hugs him. "You welcome. Come on, it's getting late." He says and they walk to the car. After 5 minutes they arrived home. They got out of the car, and walked to the door. "I had a great time Jess. Thank you for taking me. And thank you for the neckless." Rory says. "Your welcome." He says then kisses her lightly on the lips. "I'll see you maybe around?" "Yeah, you will. Good-night Jess." " 'Night Rory." And with that. Jess goes in his car and drives off. Rory walks quietly into the house and goes to her room. She sits on her bed. She opened the velte box again and noticed something craved on the heart. It read:

"_Always Have." _And she turned it around and on the back it said: _"& Always Will..."_

Rory puted on the neckless and went to sleep. Holding the heart in her hands.

Jess loves Rory. He always have and always will...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Like, love, or hate? Now , do you guys want me to continue, or do you guys want me to end it there, a onshot. Cause if you want it to be a Lit. I have a great idea for what can happen next. But it's up to you. **

**So please review. Bad and good comments are always welcome.**

**-Mezz ♥**


End file.
